Sora's Aphrodisiac
by 5sidedsquare
Summary: Sora inherits a certain item. Confusion ensues. M for language and technical sexual content. SoRiku type. Oneshot.


**Hello again. Just how many times am I going to take this down, and re-post it because I've found something wrong with it that needs fixing? Who knows. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters (I don't own any of the characters in this story, for that matter). If I did, I would not have to make these things up. **

It wasn't my fault entirely, I swear! He totally found the bottle on his own! But when opportunities arise, you gotta take them. So…you're probably thinking that I did something terrible, huh? Well…you may be right. Let me explain.

My name is Sora. I won't tell you my age, my last name, or my location, just in case you happen to be some sort of internet stalker. I work at a certain bakery, selling the most delicious pastries you'll ever have. If you could find me. Anonymous free advertising? _I think so_.

But I'm not the baker. Riku is. I also won't tell you his age, last name, or location, because he's mine. At least, I hope he is…

Anyway, it was a typical day. Business was kinda booming, as usual, and the sun was up, as it should be because we don't work at night. Riku was in his usual state: a little condescending with a dash of "I'm too good to be looked at by the likes of you". Of course, all that means is that he's turned so that his butt is facing everyone. Including me. And I do like butt. Well, Riku butt anyway. But Riku doesn't know that. He's too engrossed in whatever it is that he's doing, all the time to realize that. At this point.

There's one thing that I think you should understand about Riku, before I tell you the next part. It's not that he thinks that he's better than most people. He _is _better than most people, and he knows it. But the thing about that is that he's always trying to be better than he already is. He has an obsession with strength and ability, and it frustrates him that others don't try as hard as he does. So he tends to give off this aura that he's confident that he's better than you are. In a way, he may be thinking that, and he may be correct, but it's mainly that he wants you to try and catch up to him, because he doesn't like to be the only one working.

Right then. Now that you're a little acquainted with him, maybe you won't be so jarred by what he has to say next.

"Sora, you lazy bum-eater, would you sell faster? We got people actually having to sit down as they wait!" He called from the kitchen. I'm used to that sort of verbal abuse from him, and the customers are used to hearing it, so no one even batted an eyelash. What Riku really meant was "Sorry this is taking so long folks, it's sort of an off-day." You see, I was distracted. The next day, I was going to a funeral. My great-uncle Leon had died in combat. While I wasn't all that close to him, (but most people weren't, to be honest) I didn't know him too well. But I was going to his funeral out of respect, because he did send me that really awesome brand of hair dye when I was twelve, which I've been using since then. I prefer my brown hair to my blonde, what can I say? Great uncle Leon used it too.

But yes, funeral. It was a pretty somber occasion. There was this one guy that ate all the hot dogs at the after dinner before anyone could get to them. I wasn't upset, but others were, and there was a fight, and drunkenness, and it was all together totally fantastic. Except for the dead guy wearing his permanent scowl. That made it somberly fantastic.

For whatever reason, I'd been included in the will. But, then again, I'm pretty sure that GUL (Great Uncle Leon, in case that doesn't make any sense to you) had left every single one of his family members something. There were so many people at the reading of his will that we filled up the attorney's office, and a bit more. The attorney himself was pretty ridiculous looking. His hair was in spikes sticking straight out behind his head, making him look like a porcupine, and his red tie totally clashed with his blue suit. You know color theory? Red excites because it's a warm color, and blue calms because it's a cool color? Yeah, I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, excite, or calm. He was really polite though. But I don't even remember his name. Was it Height? Light? I don't know, it was some weird thing.

The will, right. GUL did the whole thing alphabetically, so I was closer to the very end. In fact, I _was _at the very end. And you know what I got? A bottle of another obscure brand of…aphrodisiac. What I had thought was another bottle of hair dye, when the attorney brought it up, turned out to not be that. Once what it was got read off the paper, ("Luxord's Excellent Aphrodisiac: Because, Unlike Me, You Need It"), there was assorted snickering and a few coughs. I took the bottle, very embarrassed. I very much regretted being there at that moment. Even my baby brother, Roxas, giggled his little baby gurgle laugh thing. That little turd. He's laughing at my lack of a sex-life? Well, let's see whose laughing when people ask where your name came from!

_"Oh, your name is Roxas? How interesting! Where did your parents get that from?"_

"Well, they couldn't decide on any of the names in the baby name book, so they took my older brother's name, added an 'x', and then rearranged the letters."

Yeeeeeah. That's how it'll happen.

I was so distracted by my internal fantasy that my family almost left me at the attorney's office. I managed to catch them though, don't worry.

The entire car ride home, I was thinking of what occasion I'd have for such an inheritance. Riku and his butt flashed across my mind almost immediately. I opened the car window and stuck my head out of it like a dog, then howled like one too. It took my mind off of Riku. I knew that I shouldn't have thought such a thing, but I couldn't control myself. He's very pretty. But then I realized that I had started thinking of Riku in my dog mindset.

"Penny for your thoughts?" My dad asked me, completely used to my strange, animalistic outbursts.

_'Butt sniffing and doggy style.' _I would have said, if my parents could have taken it. They're not really into the whole boy love thing, so I'm not very vocal about it around them. When I got to my usual bar, however, I became very vocal indeed.

"So…I got an aphrodisiac from my dead great uncle." I said. My bartender, a very short, incoherent man with white hair that swears like a sailor, responded with a very incoherent response. But I nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm just not sure what to do with it. I mean, I could use it, maybe, right? But that feels like…I dunno…cheating." My bartender nodded, and said something else. It sounded like slightly angry quacking, to be honest. I really wished that he had subtitles because it sounded like he was saying something wise. Or interesting. Okay, I really had no idea what he was saying. I was just drunk.

I staggered home that night, and clumsily fumbled with the lock on my door. Once I got inside, I stumbled through the halls, until I reached my living room. I dropped my bag, and just slept on the couch. The bottle of aphrodisiac, a small, round little bottle, rolled out, and under my couch, where it stayed for a while. When I woke up in the morning, I found the label in my bag, but nothing else. Deciding that there was really no need for it anyway, and that I'd never have used it, I decided not to look. Besides, I would have been late for work if I hadn't left when I did.

A week passed, then a month. I forgot about the bottle almost immediately, and life resumed at its normal pace. My birthday was the month after the funeral. It wasn't a huge event, in my opinion. Just some good friends, and…PRESENTS. My friends also brought those shot bottles of alcohol, and we played beer pong, and all that good, grown-up stuff. Yeah. Grown-up. But, more importantly…PRESENTS! I got a PSP, and several games, an electric shaver, a comb that helps keep hair spiky (don't ask me how it works, but it does), some new shoes, chocolate covered macadamia nuts, and many foam swords that we, a bunch of people above our children years, spent a good amount of time hitting each other with.

The day after my birthday, Riku sat down with me during lunch. He looked very serious, almost embarrassed.

"Hey, Sora. My place is getting fumigated…_termites_." He shuddered.

"So I can't stay there for the next few days. I really hate to ask this, but do you mind putting me up for a few days? I'll give you a bonus."

To be honest, I hadn't paid attention to most of what he said. I heard "putting me up for a few days" and "bonus". My brain decided to do math, and I got Riku + my place + bonus = ass. I _am_ a horn dog. I also used to be good at Math. But I put those thoughts out immediately. Riku was definitely not into that. He'd never given off that sort of gay vibe that I get off of others. But I could always hope, right?

"Sora?" Riku asked me. He'd interrupted my thoughts about Riku, which means he must be destroyed. But Riku interrupted thoughts about Riku, so does that mean Riku must be destroyed? But Riku being destroyed would end thoughts about Riku, which were interrupted by Riku who must be destroyed for interrupting thoughts about Riku which would end thoughts about Riku which-does-not-compute.

"Sorry, I had a brain fart. Of course you can stay with me!" I was enthusiastic, to say the least. Riku looked relieved.

"Well, I don't want to bother you with this, so if it's too much trouble…"

"It's not trouble at all." I was smiling really brightly, I'm sure…maybe a little too brightly, because Riku looked a bit hesitant. He knew my sexuality, and I wasn't sure if he was totally okay with it. He never brought it up, and we never seemed to be alone, so I couldn't really tell how comfortable he is with it.

_'But, then again.'_ I thought. _'He has to be comfortable enough with it, since he asked to stay at my place, instead of getting a hotel room, or something.'_

"Hey, thanks a bunch." Riku said, flashing me one of those dazzling smiles. But then lunch break was over, and he turned into a tyrant again.

"But just because I'm going to be giving you a bonus doesn't mean I'm not going to work you for it. Hurry up and open up the shop again, lazy ass."

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Before heading home, Riku wanted to stop off at the convenience store. I waited outside for two minutes before he came back out, two six-packs of beer in hand. I hadn't been aware that Riku was a drinker, but we all have our vices.

Once we got to my place, Riku plopped down on the couch, making himself very comfortable. He opened a can, and invited me to sit with him. On my own couch. Well, like I said, he's a very confident person. But hell, I just got an invitation from Riku to drink with him on a couch. Hell. Yes.

Several cans and another six-pack later, we were out of beer. I don't keep alcohol in my house, so Riku requested that I go out and buy some more, being the less drunk of the two of us. I complied, albeit grudgingly. When I was out of the house, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I can relate to you what I found.

Upon returning home after an uneventful trip to the corner store, I found my house a mess. Paper was strewn everywhere, many possessions were on the floor when they shouldn't have been, every single one of my kitchen cabinets was open, and the good china was no longer the good china. I found Riku, on my couch, drinking from a small round bottle.

"Sora, you slob! You took too long! And you totally had something here!" His head lolled to one side drunkenly, (which he was, as I've said), and he shook the small, label-less bottle, up in the light where I could see. My blood may have frozen in my body.

"Riku…where did you find that?" I asked slowly. He shrugged.

"Under your couch. You really should check those places." I screamed, dropped the beer I had just purchased, ran over to him, and snatched the bottle away. The corners hurt my palm; I was gripping it so hard. Riku looked confused.

"It wasn't even that good anyway. Was that important?" He asked. His eyebrow was raised in a "I've definitely had better" sort of way. He looked like the same old Riku to me. I leaned forward, and touched my forehead to his.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked. He just stared at me like I was dumb. But he was also uncomfortable with the close proximity, so he pushed me away.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Now hand over that beer over there, would you?" He said. I complied. For the next twenty minutes, Riku guzzled down even more alcohol while I sat in my chair, brooding. I had hoped, almost maybe perhaps kinda, that the aphrodisiac would work. It had been fleeting…but it had been a hope. Having hopes crushed hurt like a fist.

_'But, then again.'_ I remember thinking. _'What would I have done? Taken advantage of him?' _The serious answer was maybe. I might have tried. But then I felt ashamed that I would even think about that, which constituted as rape quite nearly, and pushed it away. When Riku stood up, staggered over to me, and fell on my lap, those thoughts returned like the Jedi.

"I think I drank a bit too much…" Riku mumbled. At least, I think he did. I admit, it sounded more like "Ah finck ahjank oo mush…"

"Then…let's get you to bed…" I said. I helped him to his feet, and got him up the stairs. My bedroom is the first door on the second floor, the guest room is farther down. Riku, despite being very slim, was outrageously heavy. On top of that, his pants were falling off. I decided that he could sleep in my room tonight.

I staggered into my room with Riku, and dropped him on the bed. My chest was heaving with the effort. Maybe in another life I'd have been able to help him walk while his pants were falling down, maybe even after fighting a final battle of some sort, but not in this one. In this life, I groaned, and stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. When I finished with my evening details, Riku had managed to slither onto the floor again. Somewhat exasperated, I bent over to pick him up. Maybe it was my position, or maybe I wanted it to be that way, but somehow, when I'd got him up, he fell on top of me. What surprised me most was that his eyes were wide open.

"Agh. Sorry Sora." He said. He flashed me that smile again. He looked slightly panicked.

"But I can't really move my legs."

"Well…looks like you drank too much." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. But my heart was pounding. I was a bit embarrassed, what with his face being so close to mine, and not because I tried hard too! Riku grunted, and tried to lift himself off of me, but his arm strength seemed to be down too.

"Well…this is just peachy." He grumbled. I had to agree. Not to say that I wasn't enjoying it. I decided that it would be uncomfortable to sleep only being able to breathe in very short bursts, so I began to move up. My thigh ran against something hard, and it wasn't me. I looked at Riku. Riku looked at me. We looked at each other. And I screamed to the heavens, mentally, and praised the master of human anatomy.

Should I go on? I could tell you how I slowly got Riku on his back, and told him that he should just stay still. After all, something like that, in pants that tight, couldn't have been comfortable. I could tell you how I began to unzip his jeans, and how he protested, but couldn't move too well, so couldn't stop me. I could say that I pushed his shirt up, and played with his nipples, making him stop all movement until he was completely unzipped. How I rubbed his crotch through his underwear. How breathy his voice sounded when I made contact with his bare skin. The noises he made when I took him in my mouth. How he tasted. How he felt. The way he spasmed when he climaxed. How his purest essence tasted. How he was still hard. How I took off his pants and underwear completely, and prepared him. The lube I keep under my mattress for lonely night. How he felt when I finally, at long last, entered him. The way he moaned when I found his spot. The way his eyes were glazed over with want. The way he sweat as I went in…out. In. Out. The way he screamed my name when he came again. The way I felt when I did at the same time, inside him, feeling him clamp down on me. The sensations. The light-headedness. How we collapsed next to each other, and fell asleep. I could tell you about all of that. But that would be completely inappropriate.

The next morning, I woke up first. For me, it was like a dream. I was here, with Riku asleep in my arms. But then he woke up. That would have become a nightmare morning, if he had been mad at me for real.

He was blushing furiously as he shoved me out of my bed. I got on my knees, and bowed as low to the floor as I would go, and apologized profusely. He turned away, and pulled the sheets around himself. He was still very embarrassed, I could tell.

In my desperation, I told him that I'd wanted him to know how I felt for a long time. I told him that I'd had feelings for him ever since he hired me off the streets, a kid with nowhere to go, a runaway. Me, of all people. I told him how much he meant to me, and what he meant to me. I apologized for what I did, but the chance may never have come up again. I admitted my fears, that he would not reciprocate my feelings, and that I'd understand if he fired me, and never wanted to see me again. In my panic, I brought myself really close to tears. I did not, however, tell him that he had drunken an aphrodisiac from my dead great uncle.

Riku was really quiet for a time. Then he lifted the sheets up, and held them open for me.

"Hey, lazy ass…I'm cold, so…come warm me up, okay?" He was still blushing. I assumed that I was forgiven, for the moment. But I was wary. I suspected that he wanted to strangle me. But he surprised me by saying that his house wasn't really being fumigated. He'd asked because he'd wanted to figure out why, whenever he's around me, he gets nervous, and why his palms get sweaty. It was the same feeling that he'd felt since he'd hired me. It was the reason _why_ he'd hired me. What can I say? That bit of cheese melted me, and I crawled into bed with him. Then we slept there, for a while. I guess you could say that we took the day off.

I found out later that the bottle Riku had drunk from wasn't the aphrodisiac. It was one of the shot bottles from my birthday that found its way beneath the couch. I'm pretty sure that Riku doesn't know about the aphrodisiac, and my own fears about it. But it's my intention to hide that thing better as soon as I get out of bed. But that may be awhile. Riku's awful soft.

**That was surprisingly difficult to finish. I was struck with the sudden urge to not finish at all. If you couldn't tell, I started to die towards the end. Maybe because it's so **_**bad**_**. Ah well. Did you recognize the cameo? Hint if you didn't: it's the attorney. Review it for me pleeeeaase!**


End file.
